


11 o'clock and all's... not exactly quiet

by kcstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, merlinadvent, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lively morning in Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 o'clock and all's... not exactly quiet

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin (implied future Lancelot/Gwen)  
>  **Warnings:** Some fluff, silliness and mild suggestion. Written around the time the first season was airing; not canon-compliant at all.   
> **Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine.

When Merlin enters the prince's chambers, he's surprised to find the man already awake, though on second thought, perhaps he shouldn't be. The castle is hardly a haven of peace and quiet on this fine December morning.

"Merlin," Arthur grumbles, sounding grouchier than usual, which is no mean feat in itself. "What on earth is that infernal racket outside? It's too early in the day for drunken shenanigans, surely?"

"It's a quarter past eleven, Sire," Merlin points out.

"Yes." Arthur yawns. "My sentiments exactly."

Smiling, Merlin shakes his head. "It's Lancelot, actually. The noise you hear, I mean. He's serenading Gwen."

"Serenading her?"

"Yeah, singing underneath her window, hoping she might..."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I know what 'serenading' means, you idiot! Why it has to happen here and now, however... Would you care to enlighten me?"

"It's because of the Ball tomorrow," Merlin says with a shrug, as he sets about his usual business of helping his master get ready. "He wants to ask her if he can be her escort."

"Ah. And so the entire castle must suffer this.... this.... _howling_?"

Merlin grins. "So it would seem, yes."

"Good grief. Why doesn't he just go for what he wants?" Arthur remarks, and then adds pointedly, "I did."

Merlin feels himself blush, but says nothing. He knows if he gets into a verbal sparring match now, Arthur will meet him retort for retort, and in no time at all, things will inevitably lead to more than merely talking. They usually do, and there really isn't time for that sort of thing at the moment, no matter how tempting the prospect. _Damn it._

Luckily, Arthur decides to change the subject. "Tell me, Merlin, which belle will you be taking to the Ball?"

"Um, No one. I-I don't think I should... er..." He frowns, doing a mental double take. "You mean to say: I'm invited too?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you are."

"Ah."

"So?" Arthur raises a challenging eyebrow. "Planning to ask someone along, then?"

_Prat,_ Merlin thinks, but only shakes his head and replies, "No. You might need me later. Unless you have a date lined up yourself." Merlin's stomach clenches at that thought. It's something he worries about a lot, more than he'd care to admit. The day Arthur finds an eligible bride, all this will probably be over. Selfish though Merlin knows his sentiments are, he hopes with all his heart that day will never come.

Arthur doesn't seem to be searching terribly hard, at any rate. Perhaps he wants something totally different than what Uther has planned for him, too. Perhaps...

"Hm, 'date' isn't the word I'd use, exactly." Arthur sounds bored. "I shall be accompanying Morgana. As a favour. Sir Gawain has his eye on her, but apparently she intimidates him. Her grand plan, apparently, is to get him drunk enough to admit his feelings."

Merlin chuckles.

"Yes. A recipe for disaster, no doubt. Either way, I anticipate a massive headache around 10 p.m. and your assistance will be required to help me back to my chambers."

"Oh?"

"You'll need to take care of me, administer medicine of some kind, and stay with me all night, just in case I..."

"Yes, definitely," Merlin agrees in a mock formal tone. "Can't be too careful these days, especially with you being the sole heir to the throne and all that."

"Precisely. I'm glad we understand each other." Arthur looks around the room. "Now, where are my boots? Someone should tell that poor excuse for a minstrel he's completely out of tune. I don't think I can stand one more second of this!"

Merlin shakes his head in amusement. It's going to be another interesting day in Camelot.


End file.
